HunHan: Regret Message
by Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics
Summary: Sequel dari Fanfic HunHan: Servant of Evil/"Aku ingin tau apa permohonan Hunnie.."/ Sehun tertawa kecil, "Aku ingin melindungi Luhan.." jawabnya, "Kalau Luhan?"/ "Aku..ingin berada disamping Hunnie selamanya..."/HunHan


**HunHan: Regret Message**

**Author : Baby Panda ZiTaoRis EXOtics**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance**** (maybe..)****, Brothership, and angst**

**Pair : HunHan**

**Disclaimer: Mereka milik diri mereka sendiri..walaupun pengen ngambil Luhan buat ditunangin#PLAK #ditabok Sehun.**

**Summary: "Aku ingin tau apa permohonan Hunnie.."/ Sehun tertawa kecil, "Aku ingin melindungi Luhan.." jawabnya, "Kalau Luhan?"/ "Aku..ingin berada disamping Hunnie selamanya..."**

**A to the NNYEONG**

**ANNYEONG! Author kece cetar membahana badai halilintar topan puting beliung tornado tsunami tanah longsor banjir (?) balik lagi.. #lambai-lambai #dilempar sendal #makan sendal (?)**

**Kali ini Author bawa SEQUEL dari HunHan: Servant of Evil. Dan Fanfic kali ini REMAKE (lagi) dari lagu KAGAMINE RIN-REGRET MESSAGE. Sesuai janji Author.. SEQUELnya bakal Happy Ending.. ****dan FF ini banyak Flashbacknya..**

**Oke.. Author kebanyakan bacot lagikan? Langsung baca aja! **

**HAPPY READING! :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Aku...ingin berada disamping Hunnie selamanya..."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HunHan: Regret Message**

**By: Baby Panda ZiTaoRis EXOtics**

**DON'T PLAGIAT! IF YOU NOT LIKE ME AND MY FANFIC, YOU CAN OUT FROM MY FANFIC NOW! #ngancem #dilempar sepeda**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK~**

"Hunnie..kita mau ngapain ke pantai? Kurang kerjaan banget tau!" ujar Luhan menggembungkan pipinya imut, sambil melipat tangan di dada.

Sehun hanya tertawa, "Kita akan membuat permohonan Yang Mulia..."

"Kan! Kau panggil aku 'Yang Mulia' lagi..!" Luhan semakin ngambek, "Memangnya...kita akan membuat permohonan seperti apa?" lanjutnya merasa tertarik dengan apa yang dikatakan Sehun.

"Kita akan membuat 'surat permohonan'.."

"Surat permohonan...?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Tulis permohonanmu dalam sebuah kertas, letakan kertas itu dalam botol, tutup botol itu.. lalu kita letakan di pantai..biarkan ombak membawa botol itu..."

"Tapi botolnya cuma satu Hunnie..."

"Aku bawa dua kok..."

"Kertasnya?"

"Ini!" Sehun memberikan kertas putih polos kepada Luhan, "Kajja! Kita tulis permohonan kita!"

Luhan dan Sehun duduk bersebelahan.

"Jangan ngintip ya!" Kata Luhan mengamankan kertas miliknya.

Sehun terkekeh melihat tingkah Luhan yang kekanak-kanakan, "Nah..sudah selesai..." katanya.

"Aku juga sudah selesai Hunnie! Eh...tunggu dulu! Tadi kuletakan dimana ya, botolku?"

"Itu..dibawah kakimu Luhan.."

"Oh..ahahaha..ternyata disini rupanya!" Luhan memungut Botol dibawah kakinya, "Tutup botolnya mana Hunnie?"

"Oh..aku lupa!" Sehun merogoh sakunya, "Ini..satu untukku, satu untukmu.."

Luhan dan Sehun memasukkan kertas mereka lalu mereka menututup rapat-rapat botol itu agar air tak masuk nantinya.

"Kajja! Kita letakan botol ini dipantai!" Sehun masuk ke dalam air pantai yang airnya tidak dalam.

"Kita lepaskan bersama ya Hunnie.." kata Luhan.

"Hana.. Deul.. Set.."

Luhan dan Sehun melepaskan botol mereka bersamaan. Botol itu terus menjauh dan menjauh terbawa arus ombak.

"Semoga permohonan kita terkabul..." Luhan menoleh kearah Sehun, "Aku ingin tau apa permohonan Hunnie.."

Sehun tertawa kecil, "Aku ingin melindungi Luhan.." katanya, "Kalau Luhan?"

"Aku..." Luhan tersenyum menatap langit, "Ingin berada disamping Hunnie selamanya..."

**END FLASH BACK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terlihat Luhan sedang berdiri di tepi pantai sambil memegang sebuah botol yang di dalamnya terdapat kertas. Mata Luhan bengkak karena habis menangis. Ia masih sesenggukan.. tapi air matanya tak keluar kembali. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya rasa bersalah terhadap saudara kembarnya. Sehun...

**FLASHBACK~**

"Hannie! Ayo kejal Hunnie!"

"Aissh.. Hunnie culang!"

Terlihat dua orang namja kecil yang tampak mirip satu sama lain, berlari dihalaman istana _Sunny Yellow_. Namja yang satu memakai baju biru namanya Sehun. Sedangkan namja yang satu lagi memakai baju warna merah namanya Luhan. Sehun dan Luhan. Dua anak kembar dari pasangan Raja dan Ratu _Sunny Yellow_.

Luhan dan Sehun selalu bersama. Bagaikan pinang dibelah dua, keduanya tampak mirip.. hanya wajah Luhan lebih terkesan '_cantik_'. Mereka tak bisa dipisahkan. Keduanya selalu bersama. Bermain bersama, tidur bersama, belajar bersama semua mereka lakukan bersama-sama.

"Ah! Hannie payah, ah! Lalinya lamban..! Kalau lali Hannie cepelti itu bagaimana bica mengejal Hunnie eoh?" cibir Sehun sambil terus berlari.

"Awas ya Hunnie! Hannie bakal ngejel Hunnie!" Luhan mempercepat tempo larinya. Namun saking cepatnya, Ia tak melihat sekitarnya.

BRUK

Luhan tersandung batu. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Ia memegangi lututnyayang berdarah.

"Hikss.. Cakit.. hiks..." isaknya.

Sehun yang merasa kasihan melihat Luhan menangis, akhirnya datang menghampiri Luhan, "Hannie kenapa?" Tanyanya.

"Tadi Hannie kecandung batu..jadinya cakit Hunnie.. lutut Hannie jadi beldalah nih..."

"Ya..udah Hannie jangan nagis lagi.. ntal kita obati gimana?" Sehun mengeluarkan plester dari sakunya dan menempelkannya pada lutut Luhan, "Nah.. luka Hannie udah cembuh cekalang.."

"Gomawo Hunnie.. Hunnie baik deh.."

"Hunnie emang olang paling baik hehe.."

"Dacal Hunnie nalcis!"

"Hahahaha…"

**END FLASHBACK~**

Luhan menangis tersedu-sedu. _'Hunnie..maafkan aku..'_ batinnya. Luhan masih terbayang kenangan-kenangannya bersama saudara kembarnya itu. Ia bahkan masih mengingat jelas saat orang tua mereka memisahkan dirinya dengan saudara kembarnya tercinta. Sehun..

**FLASHBACK~**

"Chullie..kau masih ingat ramalannya?" tanya raja Tan Hangeng, orang tua Luhan dan Sehun.

"Ramalan yang itukah?" jawab istrinya Heechul.

"Ne.. ramalan tentang 'anak kita'.." kata sang Raja, "Bila Kau melahirkan anak kembar..maka negara _Sunny Yellow_ akan hancur karena salah satunya akan memberontak…"

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Heechul cemas.

"Karena salah satunya akan memberontak..berarti kita harus membuang salah satu dari mereka…" kata Hangeng, "Kita harus menghapus salah satu anak kita dari daftar kartu keluarga.. lalu kita pisahkan salah satu dari Luhan dan Sehun jauh dari istana.."

Hangeng dan Heechul tak menyadari bahwa salah satu anak kembar mereka menguping dari balik tembok. Luhan mendengarkan percakapan Appa dan Ummanya. Matanya membulat, '_Aku..dan Sehun mau dipisahkan?_' batinnya.

Luhan segera berlari menuju kamarnya. Tidak kamarnya juga sih… karena itu juga kamar Sehun. Sehun sedang tidur-tiduran diranjang, melihat Luhan menangis.

"Hiks.. Hunnie…"

"Eh.. Hannie kenapa?"

Luhan langsung memeluk Sehun dengan erat. Sehun terlihat bingung. Kenapa Luhan menangis? Dan kenapa Luhan tiba-tiba memeluknya?.

"Appa dan Umma.. hiks.. mau memisahkan kita…"

Sehun terdiam. Kenapa? Kenapa dirinya mau dipisahkan dengan Luhan?.

"Haha..kau pasti bercandakan Hannie?" kata Sehun tertawa garing.

"Enggak kok.. aku mendengarnya sendiri, Appa dan Umma akan memisahkan kita.. aku mendengar bahwa Umma diramalkan jika dia melahirkan anak kembar maka negara kita akan hancur karena salah satunya akan memberontak.. untuk itu Umma dan Appa ingin memisahkan kita…hiks"

Setega itukah Appa dan Umma Sehun dan Luhan?. Mereka berdua saling menyayangi! Mereka tak akan mau dipisahkan!.

"Hannie gak mau berpisah dari Hunnie… Hunnie mau janji-kan? Tak akan berpisah dari Hannie..?"

"Pasti Hannie.." Sehun menghapus air mata Luhan dengan jari jempolnya. Walau perasaan Sehun tak enak.

TOK

TOK

TOK

Pintu kamar diketuk.

"Siapa ya?" tanya Luhan menghapus air matanya yang tersisa dengan kasar.

"Luhan sayang.. Sehun sayang.. ini Appa dan Umma.."

DEG

Luhan dan Sehun saling berpandangan.

"Buka saja Hannie.." kata Sehun.

"Ta..tapi bagaimana kalau Umma dan Appa memisahkan kita?"

"Tidak akan..aku yakin itu…" Sehun menarik gagang pintu kamarnya membiarkan Appa dan Ummanya masuk.

"Hunnie.. Hannie.. ada yang ingin Umma bicarakan.." kata Heechul membibimbing Anaknya duduk di ranjang, "Hunnie.. kau akan pergi ke rumah Kang In Ahjussi.."

"Ke rumah Kang In Ahjussi? Hannie juga mau ikut!"

"Maaf Hannie… hanya Hunnie saja yang akan pergi.." kata Hangeng.

"Kenapa hanya Hunnie? Hannie kenapa gak diajak?"

Heechul dan Hangeng terdiam. Mereka saling berpandangan.

"Wah..alasannya sulit dijelaskan Hannie sayang.." ucap Heechul mengusap rambut Luhan.

"Apa karena Appa dan Umma akan memisahkan kami?"

Hangeng dan Heechul kaget. Bagaimana Luhan bisa tau?.

"Jawab aku.. Appa.. Umma hiks.." air mata Luhan menetes kembali, "Aku mendengar SEMUANYA.. SEMUA yang kalian bicarakan..hiks.."

"Iya.." jawab Heechul, "Demi negara kita.."

"Tapi kenapa harus memisahkan kami?!"

"Karena itu jalan satu-satunya…" kata Hangeng dingin, "Ayo Sehun! Siapkan barang-barangmu segera!"

"Ta..tapi Appa.."

"Oh..iya..satu lagi! Jangan panggil aku Appa.. aku sudah bukan ayahmu.. anakku hanya Luhan.."

Tangis Sehun pecah. Setega itukah? Setega itukah Appanya?.

"TIDAK BOLEH! HUNNIE TIDAK BOLEH PERGI!"

Luhan berusaha mengejar Appanya dan Sehun, namun tubuhnya ditahan oleh Heechul. Heechul membanting tubuh Luhan ke ranjang lalu Ia keluar dari kamar Luhan dan mengunci kamar itu sehingga Luhan tidak bisa kemana-mana.

"BUKA! AKU BILANG BUKA PINTUNYA! Hiks.." Luhan terus mengedor-ngedor pintu kamarnya.

"Kumohon pintu..terbukalah…hiks.." Luhan menyerah. Sang pintu tidak terbuka sama sekali.

Mendadak Luhan merasa benci. Benci terhadap Appa dan Ummanya sendiri!. _'Appa..Umma.. Aku akan melenyapkan kalian..! Karena telah memisahkan aku dan Sehun!'_ batinnya.

**END FLASHBACK~**

Setelah kejadian itu.. Luhan tumbuh menjadi seorang pangeran yang angkuh dan kejam. Bahkan di usianya yang ke 10 tahun, Ia meracuni Appa dan Ummanya secara diam-diam. Appa dan Ummanya meninggal. Luhan menggantikan kedua orang tuanya memerintah di usia ke 11 tahun. Ia bertemu kembali dengan saudara kembarnya di usianya yang ke 14 tahun…

**FLASHBACK~**

"Yang Mulia Luhan..anda akan mendapatkan seorang pelayan pribadi yang baru menggantikan tuan Yesung.." jawab seorang maid pada Luhan, "Dan dia sudah menuggu di depan.."

"Suruh dia masuk.."

"Baik Yang Mulia.."

Seorang namja seumuran dengan Luhan masuk kedalam istana. Wajahnya terlihat mirip dengan Luhan. Luhan terkejut, Ia menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Bukan! Bukan karena Luhan kaget melihat wajahnya yang mirip!. Tapi karena namja itu….

"Senang bertemu denganmu kembali Yang Mulia Luhan.."

BRUUK

Luhan memeluk namja itu. Air matanya jatuh. Bukan karena bersedih, tapi sebaliknya. Ia bahagia..

"Bogoshipoyo Hunnie.."

"Nado Yang Mulia.."

"Aku kira kau menghilang entah kemana Hunnie.. hiks.." isak Luhan, "Akhirnya kita bertemu kembali.. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu…" Sehun tersenyum. Diusapnya pelan air mata Luhan dengan ibu jarinya.

**END FLASHBACK~**

Luhan meneteskan air matanya kembali. Mengingat kenangan yang paling berharga baginya. Kenangan saat bertemu Sehun kembali. Tapi Ia juga egois! Ia menyuruh Sehun membunuh orang yang sangat dicintainya.. Yup! Luhan tau betul Sehun menyukai Tao.. Ia egois bukan?... Padahal Ia melihat Sehun menangis dikamarnya ditutupi bantal akibat perbuatannya sendiri. '_Maafkan aku Hunnie..aku benar-benar egois_'..

**FLASHBACK~**

"Aku ingin kau membunuh namja yang bernama Huang Zi Tao itu!"

Luhan tau!. Luhan tau bahwa Sehun menyukai Tao!.

"Tapi..kenapa Yang Mulia?"

"Karena dia telah merebut Kris dariku!"

Bohong!. Bibirnya memang mengatakan bahwa Tao telah merebut Kris. Tapi…di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam Ia menyimpan alasan sebenarnya. _Karena Tao telah merebut hati Sehun darinya…._

.

.

.

.

Luhan cemas. Ia mengkhawatirkan Sehun. Sehun belum kembali dari tugasnya '_membunuh Tao_'. Tiba-tiba Luhan melihat Sehun berdiri di depannya.

"Yang Mulia.." panggil Sehun.

"Ah! Sehun..kau mengagetkanku! Sudah berapa kali aku bilang panggil aku Luhan kan?" jawab Luhan.

"Maaf .. Luhan.."

"Nah..bagaimana tugasmu?"

Sehun menghela nafas, "Semuanya sudah kulakukan Yang Mulia Luhan yang paling cantik dan imut..."

"Hahaha.. Sehun kau bisa saja..." Luhan tertawa polos memperlihatkan wajah imutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun melangkah memasuki kamarnya. Bukan kamarnya dengan Luhan dulu. Kamar pribadinya. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Tao..maafkan aku..hiks.." katanya.

Luhan mengintip dari balik tembok. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. '_Maafkan aku Hunnie..aku egois.._' batinnya. Luhan hanya bisa menatap Sehun yang menangis.

**END FLASHBACK~**

.

.

Sampai akhirnya… terjadilah hari itu. Hari itu… hari dimana Sehun benar-benar menghilang. Bukan menghilang untuk kedua kalinya meninggalkan Luhan!. Menghilang selama-lamanya dari sisi Luhan! Dan **mungkin** tak akan kembali.

**FLASHBACK~**

Luhan melihat Sehun yang tak memberontak dan hanya bisa pasrah ketika Ia ditangkap. Luhan melihat Sehun dibawa ketempat pemenggalan. Luhan terus menangis, menangis saat membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada saudara kembarnya?.

Luhan melihat Sehun yang terbaring pasrah diatas pemenggal kepala dengan pisaunya yang siap turun kapan saja memisahkan kepala Sehun. Luhan menangis lebih kencang. Air matanya sudah tak dapat Ia bendung. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bahunya sudah bergetar dengan hebat.

Luhan dapat merasakan Sehun menatapnya ditengah kerumunan orang banyak. Sehun tersenyum. Luhan melihat Sehun menggerakkan bibirnya mengatakan sesuatu.

"Sudah waktunya makan cemilan ya?."

Lalu….

SRAAT

"HUNNIE!"

Mata pisau yang tajam itu memisahkan kepala Sehun dari tubuhnya. Orang-orang bersorak senang melihat sang Raja Iblis sudah tiada. Bukan! Dia bukan sang raja iblis!. Itu Sehun saudara kembarnya!. Luhan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kakinya yang bergetar sudah tak kuasa menahan berat tubuhnya. Ia terjatuh. Luhan sudah kehilangan orang yang benar-benar berharga bagi hidupnya. Ia kehilangan saudara kembarnya sendiri. Sehun...Ia sudah pergi...

Luhan menatap jasad Sehun diabakar dengan kejamnya. Luhan ingin sekali memeluk mayat tanpa kepala itu. Sekali saja..

**END FLASHBACK~**

.

.

.

Luhan menggenggam botol yang berisi surat didalamnya. Ia membuat surat permohonan. Air matanya pecah kembali. Diletakkannya botol itu di pantai. Botol itu terus menjauh dan menjauh terbawa ombak.

'_Tuhan..aku mohon.._' batinnya, '_Walau hambamu yang kejam ini tak pantas berdoa padamu.. tapi kumohon dengarkan doaku.._' Luhan menutup matanya merasakan angin pantai mengenai wajahnya, '_Aku mohon…kembalikan Sehunku… ku mohon… hidupkanlah lagi Sehunku.. hanya itu yang aku pinta.._'

Luhan terjatuh. Kakinya basah terkena air pantai. Ia menundukkan wajahnya. Menangis kembali..

"MIANHAEYOOOOO!" teriaknya meremas jubahnya, "MIANHAEYOO HUNNIEEEE!" Luhan semakin terisak, "AKU INGIN HUNNIE DISAMPINGKU LAGI! AKU INGIN HUNNIE BERMAIN DENGANKU LAGI! KUMOHON KEMBALILAH! AKU INGIN HUNNIE DISAMPINGKU LAGI!"

"_Aku akan selalu disampingmu Luhan…"_

Luhan kaget.

Itu…suara Sehun?.

Luhan menoleh kesamping. Dilihatnya Sehun berdiri sambil tersenyum kearahnya.

"Hunnie.."

"_Aku akan selalu disampingmu…"_

Perlahan sosok Sehun menghilang dari pandangan Luhan. Luhan tersenyum tipis dan mengusap air matanya. Ia berdiri.. lalu pergi meninggalkan pantai itu…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"XI LUHAN! AYO BANGUN!"

"Sebentar lagi Lay umma.." Luhan memeluk gulingnya dan kembali melanjutkan alam mimpinya.

"Cepat bangun! Manajer ingin memperkenalkan anggota terakhir EXO!"

Luhan terbangun, "Memangnya sudah ditemukan?"

"Sudah dong! Untuk itu cepat bangun! Dia akan memperkenalkan dirinya pada kita.."

"Hahh..baiklah.."

Luhan dan Lay berjalan bersama menuju ruang tamu dorm EXO, boyband yang sebentar lagi akan debut. Luhan menatap tak percaya siapa member baru itu.

"Annyeong..perkenalkan.. aku anggota ke 12 EXO.. namaku adalah….."

"Se.. Sehun…"

.

.

.

.

.

**~Regret Message~**

**THE END**

**Eottokhae? Gajekah? #gantung diri di pemenggal kepala (?)**

**Mian kalau gaje.. nanti mau Author bikin SEQUELnya lagi.. dan di SEQUELnya bakal END + Happy Ending! Janji!.**

**Mian kalau telat update readers.. habis Author baru aja selesai TPM-TPM yang mengekang Author. Kalau Author telat Update lagi mian ya… Udah mau UN doakan Author supaya bisa menang perang (baca:UN) ya..readers!**

**Tapi.. Yah :( yang review Cuma sedikit ToT**

**Tak apalah.. kita balas satu-satu dulu..:**

**hunhanaaa: Wkwkw… emang jalan ceritanya si Servant of Evilnya mati chingu #peace..**

**lisnana1: udah sequel kok.. :) gomawo udah review ne .. Pasti! HunHan pasti bersatu!**

**BabySuLayDo: jinjja? Hehe… Len unyu sih.. #peluk Len ama Rin**

**Ayip: Iya chingu.. FFnya LonelyPetalskan? Kan Author sama LonelyPetals meremake dari lagu yang sama :)**

**VanessiaJungEXO: *ngasih tissue* Author juga mewek chingu ToT #hug back**

**Kiela Yue: keren? Gomawo chingu :)**

**mitaitu: ini Sequelnya chingu :)**

**paprikapumpkin: wkwkw.. psst… Author kasih bocoran ya.. Sehunnya ntar hidup lagi :)**

**: ini udah sequel chingu :)**

**Aul Ondubu**: **Iya chingu.. soalnya Author sama LonelyPetals meREMAKE lagu yang sama :)**

**Sulay Daughter Forever****: ****Iya chingu.. soalnya Author sama LonelyPetals meREMAKE lagu yang sama :)**

**Add FB Author ne : Iffah Zitoris Exotics**

**Dan kunjungi blog Author: zitaorisexotics-blogspot-com (hilangkan tanda (-) dan diganti dengan.)**

**Mau SEQUEL? REVIEW PLEASE :) #bbuing-bbuing bareng HunHan**


End file.
